When Love start (other repair)
by eL-Jee
Summary: (Ini remake) Sebuah kisah cinta sederhana milik Hinata Hyuuga. Antara bertahan atau mulai menerima cinta yang lain.
1. Chapter 1

When Love start(other repair)

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Story by author El jee

Rate T-M(later maybe?)

Say No To Plagiatism!

Pairing Sasuhina slide Gaahina, Naru-Saku

Chapter one

Aku sangat mencintainya hingga aku rela melepaskan nya bila memang itu yg ia pilih.

"Hinata!" Sakura berlari mengejar Hinata yg berdiri di depan gerbang kampus.

"Hah..hah...hah..." Sakura mengatur nafasnya

"Kau harusnya tidak berlari seperti itu. aku kan belum kemana-mana." ujar Hinata

"iyah..hmh.. apa kau mau pulang sekarang?"

"aku menunggu Gaara-kun. Aku ingin mengajaknya pulang bersama."

"Gaara tadi menyuruhku untuk bilang padamu kalau dia tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. ada les tambahan katanya."

'ah.. begitu..' inner Hinata

"Ayo.." ajak Sakura

Sebenarnya, ini bukan pertama kali Gaara seperti ini dan Hinata cukup paham alasannya. Hinata berusaha untuk tidak bertindak egois pada kekasih yang sudah dipacarinya sejak setahun lalu itu. Gaara Sabaku adalah seorang senpai yg terkenal di kampusnya. Rupawan dan jenius. Dosen pun mengagumi kecerdasan bungsu Sabaku itu. Tak mungkin kan Gaara terus-terusan menemani Hinata. Adalah suatu keberuntungan bisa berpacaran dengan orang sekelas Gaara. Oh tidak, tentu saja bukan karna hal itu. Hinata sangat mencintai Gaara dengan segenap hati bahkan sebelum pemuda itu menyatakan cintanya.

Sampai pada sore itu, saat Hinata bersiap-siap pulang dan Gaara tiba-tiba berdiri tepat disamping lokernya.

"Kita pulang bersama."

Hinata menoleh, lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis sembari menutup langsung lokernya dan berjalan mengikuti Gaara menuju tempat parkir.

Dimobil pun, tak ada percakapan sama sekali. Hening. Hanya Hinata yg sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Gaara. Betapa pria tampan disebelahnya itu adalah kekasihnya. Orang yang paling berharga yang ia miliki saat ini. Semenjak kecelakaan kedua orang tuanya yg mengakibatkan ia menjadi yatim piatu sekitar dua tahun lalu. Ah Gaara.. cara menyetirnya sangat tenang, menggambarkan sosok Gaara yg bisa bersikap demikian dalam mengambil keputusan, selalu bijaksana. Mungkin. Dan yg terlintas dalam benak Hinata sekarang adalah, ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat beruntung memiliki Gaara. Tak terasa karna sibuk dengan pemikiran nya itu, senyuman kecilnya muncul begitu saja. Dan Gaara sedikit mengernyit ketika tatapan mereka bersinggungan.

"Ah.. gomen-ne.." Hinata salah tingkah

Gaara acuh dan tiba-tiba meminggirkan mobil. Mereka berhenti tepat di rest area. Ia hanya diam tanpa membuka pintu untuk keluar atau mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun yg membuat gadis disebelahnya bingung.

"Gaara-kun..?"

Gaara tampak mengatur nafas

"Aku akan kuliah di Suna."

.

Deg

.

"Ayahku menginginkan aku meneruskan perusahaannya disana."

.

.

Hinata berusaha menguasai keadaan. Gaara akan pindah ke Suna? Jadi tidak mungkin kan dia bolak balik Konoha Suna, apalagi hanya untuk menemui dirinya? Tapi kan harusnya..

.

.

"Kita..apa kau baik-baik saja?" Gaara tampak mengganti pertanyaan yg hampir membuat Hinata khawatir.

Dan Hinata lagi-lagi berusaha mengerti. itu untuk masa depan Gaara juga kan?

Hinata mengangguk disertai menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. asal Gaara tidak meninggalkan hatinya saja itu sudah cukup.

Lalu mobil kembali melaju.

.

Sebulan sejak kepindahan Gaara.

Di kantin Konoha University...

"Kau seperti mayat Hidup Hinata-chan." ucap gadis cery itu. Mereka berdua sedang menikmati MilkShake pesanan mereka.

"Benarkah.. apakah aku tampak mengerikan?" Hinata memegang kedua pipinya.

"Apa dia mengabaikan telepon mu lagi?"

"Dia sibuk Sakura-chan.. aku mengerti.."

"Cih..bahkan menulis email pun apa dia tidak bisa?"

"Mengurus perusahaan adalah hal besar jadi.."

"Omong kosong.. Naruto-kun juga mengurus perusahaan, tapi ia masih sempat mengirimiku email bahkan setiap tiga puluh menit sekali."

"Gaara-kun memang begitu.. tapi kalau dia benar-benar sibuk aku bisa apa.."

"Kau terlalu polos Hina-chan. Bisa saja dia sudah punya pacar baru disana."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Sakura-chan.." lirih Hinata

"Iya, terus saja bela dia. Asal jangan sampai kata-kata ku terbukti."

"Sakura-chan..!"

"Iyah-iyah... maaf.. lalu kenapa kau tidak menyusulnya?"

"Menyusul.. Gaara?"

"Ck.. Hinata... Tinggal naik kereta bawah tanah kan bisa. kau tau kan alamatnya?"

"Aku hanya tau alamat kantor ayahnya.."

Sakura menggigit kembali biscuitnya.

"Eum, tidak apa-apa.. mungkin kau bisa mendapat kan alamat rumah dari sana. Ah.. aku akan minta Naruto-kun juga untuk menemani kita. Bagaimana?"

"Eh... kita?"

"Kau pikir aku mengijinkanmu pergi sendiri?"

.

.

Setelah disepakati, mereka bertiga naik kereta bawah tanah. Dan Naruto tentu tak keberatan karna kekasihnya yang meminta. Apalagi Hinata juga sahabatnya semenjak SMA dulu. Hilir mudik suasana stasiun membuat Hinata sedikit pusing. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto dan Sakura yang acap kali menunjukkan kemesraan mereka lewat cubitan atau gandengan. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum miris meratapi nasib percintaannya. ia hanya sekali dicium oleh Gaara dan itupun dulu saat perayaan ultahnya. Bukannya minta lebih, tapi setidaknya Hinata ingin Gaara lebih manis seperti dulu. Entah kenapa saat memasuki semester dua, perlahan sikap Gaara berubah dan terasa seolah membuat jarak diantara mereka. Itu sangat - menyesakkan.

'Grep...Eh..

"Kok melamun sih Hina-chan?" Sakura memegang lengan nya

"Ah..gomen-ne.."

"Daijobou?" tambah Naruto

"Daijobou.." Hinata tersenyum meyakinkan kedua sahabatnya

.

Suna Hotel..

"Aku sudah menyewa dua kamar. satu untuk Hinata dan satu untuk kita." Naruto berkedip jahil pada Sakura.

'nyut'

"Aw... ittai.. kenapa mencubitku Sakura-chan.."

"Naruto no Baka!"

Hinata terkekeh melihat candaan Naruto pada Sakura. Tak sengaja amethystnya melihat pria berambut merah berdiri di depan lift yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Ia yakin itu Gaara. apa dia juga menginap di hotel ini? pikir Hinata. Tapi, untuk apa?

"A-aku harus pergi sebentar.." Hinata berlari mengejar Gaara yg sudah masuk ke dalam lift. Pintu lift sudah tertutup, Hinata berusaha menekan tombol agar pintu terbuka kembali namun tidak bisa. ia melihat ke lantai berapa Gaara pergi.

"11" inner Hinata.

Ia mencari tangga darurat dan menuju ke lantai 11 melewati tangga. ia memperhatikan tulisan di dinding sekitar tangga yg bertuliskan lantai enam.

"lima lantai.." gumam nya sembari berlari kecil.

.

.

.

"Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Hinata pergi sendiri?" tanya Sakura

"Biar saja.. kan berarti kita bisa berduaan.. ya kan?"

"Bisa tidak kau itu tidak berpikiran mesum begitu?"

"Eh.. maksudku kita bisa berduaan mengerjakan tugas kuliahmu. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau akhir-akhir ini Hinata sulit diajak konsentrasi, ya kan?"

'He?

"Ah.. jadi maksudmu.. Ah.. Sakura-chan.."

"Naruto baka!" Ucap Sakura sambil pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Lantai sebelas..

.

.

"Eh.. ballroom hotel ada disini juga? kukira hanya ada dilantai satu.." gumam Hinata

Baru saja melewati sebuah ruangan, Hinata menemukan beberapa orang berseliweran di ruangan seperti ruangan VIP, tapi kenapa pintunya tidak ditutup rapat? Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kenapa mereka semua berpakaian resmi seperti itu? Ah..bukankah Suna yg terkenal dengan wisata gurunnya memiliki cuaca yang sangat panas? Mereka itu rombongan turis atau apa? Atau ini adalah ah... bahkan Gaara yg aku lihat tadi pun.. ia sangat rapi.. Apa ia akan di angkat menjadi presdir ataukah ini adalah perayaan keberhasilannya?

"Ah.. Tuan..!" Hinata menginterupsi seorang security.

"ada perlu apa Nona? Ah.. apa kau juga salah satu tamu undangan?"

"Undangan?" alis Hinata berkerut

"Iya.. undangan Sabaku sama."

Deg

.

.

'Sabaku?

.

.

Tok.. tok tok..

"Naruto cepat buka!"

Sakura berteriak.

Tok tok tok!

"Naru to!"

"Hei hei.. bisa tidak jangan berteriak begitu? ada apa.." ucap Naruto

"Perasaanku tidak enak.. Hinata belum kembali."

"Ayo kita susul dia."

Mereka bergegas.

"Kira-kira kemana Hinata pergi? Ya Tuhan.. kenapa aku bisa seceroboh ini sih.." Sakura panik

"Lantai 11." ujar Naruto tenang

Sakura menoleh ke arah kekasihnya

"Aku melihat Gaara."

Sakura membulatkan matanya.

.

"Undangan?"

"Iya.. Undangan dari Sabaku sama."

'Apa ini..

Setaunya, Gaara memiliki dua orang kakak dan mereka semua sudah menikah meskipun akhirnya bercerai? apakah mungkin sepupu Gaara?

"Undangan sebuah pesta pertunangan?" tanya Hinata

"Perjodohan tepatnya.. atau perkenalan masing-masing mempelai.. aneh yah? Tapi katanya mempelai laki-laki nya tak mau terburu-buru bertunangan."

"Maaf tuan apa boleh saya tau namanya?"

"Ah tentu.. dia.. "

'Grep'

"Jangan dengar.."

Kedua telinga Hinata terasa ditutupi oleh dua tangan seseorang yang memiliki aroma tubuh familiar dengan seseorang yang ia rindukan suaranya. Dan dia tak lain dan tak bukan...

"Gaara-kun.."

"Ikuti aku"

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau sudah tau yang sebenarnya tapi?" Sakura meminta penjelasan Naruto

"Memangnya aku tau kalau masalahnya akan serumit ini?" Jawab Naruto enteng

'Ting'

Lift baru saja terbuka dan Sakura melongok demi mencari Hinata

"Mungkin hinata sedang bersama Gaara" ujar Naruto

"Bagaimana kau tau?

"Security disana Nampak sibuk kan?" Naruto menggidik

"Mempelai pria hilang" lanjutnya kemudian

"Mempelai? Jangan bilang kalau…"

" Gaara dijodohkan."

"Kau!" sakura setengah berteriak dan Naruto buru-buru mendekap kekasihnya

"Hei-hei diamlah Sayang… mereka memperhatikan kita." bisik Naruto

"Hiks hiks…Hinata…". lirih Sakura

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan hotel lain..

Gaara berdiri dekat jendela membelakangi Hinata. Sepertinya pemandangan di luar lah yang lebih menarik dan itu membuat Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Ia teringat suatu hal. Fans Gaara. Ia takut cibiran-cibiran mereka beberapa waktu lalu terbukti. 'Gaara sudah bosan dengan Hinata'. Buru-buru ia mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap mencintai Gaara. ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sampai…

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini" Suara berat pria itu keluar setelah sepuluh menit berlalu dalam keheningan dan kesibukan pikiran masing-masing. Tentu yang Gaara katakan adalah hal yang menurutnya aneh bagi sepasang kekasih. Apa Gaara tidak merindukannya?atau mungkin sekedar menanyakan 'apakah kau tidur dan makan dengan baik? apakah harimu baik?'. Namun Hinata memilih memandang segala sesuatunya dari sudut pandang pria itu . Gaara adalah seorang Presdir. Seorang kepala perusahaan. Sesuatu seperti itu, yang membutuhkan tanggung jawab penuh untuk memikulnya. Yah.. tapi.. dia .. pesta pertunangan tadi… aku harus menanyakannya lebih dulu.

"A-aku… aku menginap disini.. Di lantai li-ma.." Gaara berbalik menatap tajam Hinata

"A-aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu dan Naruto-kun kebetulan mau menemaniku."

Gaara tetap tidak bergeming, matanya memicing

"Ah.. dan juga Sakura.. Kami bertiga."

Sejenak tatapan Gaara memudar

"Pesta tadi…"

"Kau tak perlu melakukan hal ini." Potong Gaara

'eh'

"A-aku hanya.."

"Apapun itu tak seharusnya melakukan hal tidak penting seperti ini." Potong Gaara lagi

"Ga-Gaara aku.."

Gaara melangkah meraih gagang pintu

"Pulanglah."

Gaara..

Dan pintu dibelakang Hinata kembali tertutup,meninggalkan gadis itu seorang diri

'Aku sangat mencintaimu Gaara, dan apakah itu benar? Kau akan bertunangan dengan gadis di pesta tadi?'

Harusnya itulah yang Hinata katakan.. tapi.. lidah itu kelu begitu saja

.

.

Two days later…

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Hinata? Matamu sembab sekali," ujar Naruto

"Gomen-ne Hinata… kupikir jika kita ke Suna…"

"Tidak apa… aku hanya butuh menyesuaikan diri.. percayalah.." Hinata memotong ucapan Sakura

Naruto menghela nafas

"Habiskan makanan kalian. Sebentar lagi aku ada kelas Ororo-sensei, jadi bye.."

'cup'

Naruto mencium pipi Sakura lalu pergi terburu-buru sambil tertawa

"Narutoooooo!" pekik Sakura

Hinata terkekeh pelan melihatnya

"Kalian tidak boleh putus."

"Eh?Hinata..kau ini.." Sakura menyeruput latte nya

"Dia pria yang baik." ucap Hinata

"Ck..iyah.." jawab Sakura kemudian

"Ah Sakura, aku minta maaf tentang kejadian di Suna."

"Emm.. yah.. tidak apa.. yang dikatakan Gaara padamu pasti sangat menyakitkan sampai kau tidak mau bercerita padaku."

"B-Bukan itu… maksudku.."

"Sudahlah.. sebenarnya…" Sakura tampak berfikir

'Aku ragu Gaara benar mencintaimu atau tidak'lanjut Sakura dalam hati'

"Sakura?"

"Sebenarnya.. ada banyak hal yang belum kita ketahui tentang masa lalu Gaara." ujar Sakura kemudian

"Masa lalu Gaara-kun?

Sakura berdehem pelan lalu mengunyah beberapa biscuit kismis-lagi

"Emm.. Seperti misalnya, mantan pacar Gaara mungkin? Kita tak tau kan dulu Gaara pacaran dengan siapa saja?"

"Eh? emm.. iyah.. benar.." ucap HInata lirih

"Aku akan tanya Naruto nanti."

"Arigatou Sakura."

"Hmh.. Eh iya kenal dengan Senpai ini?" Sakura menunjukkan sebuah foto yang ia simpan di galeri telepon selularnya

Hinata memperhatikan sejenak lalu menggeleng pelan

"Dia mencarimu di kelas sejarah kemarin. Ah dia juga mengenal Naruto katanya.

"Umm, begitukah…" Hinata membuka sebuah buku novel kesukaannya

"Ishh... Hinata… bersemangatlah , dia juga tampan kan? Cowok ini fans nya melebihi Panda sialan itu."

"Sa-Sakura..!"

"Iyah-iyah.. ini.. "Sakura menyerahkan telepon selularnya pada Hinata

"Eh? Sakura! Kau meneleponnya? Astaga Saku…"

"Aa… emm.. Moshi-Moshi.. ini Hinata Hyuuga, temanku bilang.. Senpai mencariku kemarin.." Hinata setengah memberengut pada Sakura

Sakura menyeringai senang melihat sahabatnya

'Sasuke Uchiha'

Suara maskulin terdengar dari belakang meja mereka

Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara diikuti Sakura, kedua gadis itu kembali melemparkan pandangan terkejut

"Eh? Sasuke-Senpai?" ujar Sakura

Disanalah cowok tampan itu menatap penuh damba pada Hinata diiringi seringai seksi dan ia mengatakan

"Aku menyukaimu Hinata Hyuuga"

Amethyst Hinata membeliak lebar

(Delete or continue? mind review? supaya semangat nulisnya.. heheh.. )

Semoga ini tidak lagi membingungkan readers^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**When Love start(other repair)**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by author El jee**

 **Rate T-M(later maybe?)**

 **Say No To Plagiatism!**

 **Pairing Sasuhina slide Gaahina, Naru-Saku**

 **Warning!Mungkin masih ada typo atau kekurangan lain**

 **Langsung sikat..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter two**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kita tak pernah tau apakah seseorang itu benar-benar baik,ataukah hanya terlihat baik**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dia terus menatap gadis indigo yang sedang merapikan lokernya. Tak peduli histeria fangirl nya memenuhi koridor sekitar. Dan Hinata menggigiti bibir bawahnya sembari menahan tubuhnya agar tidak gemetaran sejak sepuluh menit lalu. Bahkan harusnya pekerjaan merapikan loker biasanya hanya membutuhkan waktu lima menit. Tapi saat ia tau Sasuke menyeringai ke arahnya, terus menatapi setiap pergerakannya, segalanya menjadi lambat. Untungnya, Sasuke berada dibelakangnya sehingga ia sedikit lega karna pria itu tidak melihat wajah tegangnya saat ini. Tapi,dilihat dari belakang saja rasanya sudah seperti ini,apalagi dari depan? Kami-sama.. batin Hinata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Hyuuga.. " Sasuke berucap. Ia masih bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya dan bersedaku sembari menatap tajam Hinata meskipun yang terlihat adalah punggung gadis itu. Dan Hinata, semakin gencar menggigiti bibir nya sambil sesekali meremas buku yang ia bawa.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke melangkah mendekat dan menarik lengan gadis itu agar berhadapan dengannya. Betapa terkejutnya Hinata,namun ia masih berusaha setenang mungkin. Ia menunduk menghindari tatapan Sasuke**

 **"Sekarang kau tidak dengan nya lagi kan?" Ucap Sasuke penuh seringai**

 **'Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak...'batin Hinata.**

 **"Kau tau kan peraturannya?" Sasuke berbicara pelan, tapi menurut Hinata itu bernada ancaman. Hinata tentu saja hendak menjauh tapi dengan segera Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga gadis itu.**

 **"Bekas Gaara adalah mangsa untukku." Sasuke tersenyum licik dan meninggalkan Hinata yang tersentak oleh kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Orang-orang mulai mencibir dirinya. 'Seharusnya ia tidak berpacaran dengan Gaara kalau tidak mau berurusan dengan Sasuke. Apakah dia tidak tau kalau Gaara dan Sasuke itu rival?' Begitulah kira-kira perkataan mereka. Dan Hinata terhenyak atas kenyataan baru yang menimpanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skiptime..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Memang kau ini kemana kemarin? Hal seperti ini saja tidak tau. Kau benar-benar payah Hinata." Sindir Sakura.**

 **Hinata cemberut. Tentu saja ia kesal dibilang payah. Tapi kenyataan kalau Gaara dan Sasuke itu rival abadi adalah hal yang mengejutkan selama Hinata hidup.**

 **'Memang apa hubungannya denganku? Aku tidak kenal dengan Sasuke. Aku juga tidak pernah mencari masalah dengannya. Mereka bermusuhan memangnya gara-gara aku? Kenapa aku dilibatkan sih?' Batin Hinata. Ia manggut-manggut atas pemikirannya itu.**

 **"Heh kau dengar tidak?" Tanya Sakura. Dia sangat kesal bila Hinata mulai bermonolog sendiri. Mengambil segala sesuatunya dari sudut pandang dirinya.**

 **"Iyah.. lalu apa maksud Sasuke waktu dia berkata kalau aku itu mangsa nya ?" Hinata berkata seolah-olah itu adalah hal mudah yang bisa dibuat hal bercanda kan kapan saja. Sementara ekspresi Sakura sangat terkejut tentu saja.**

 **"Mangsa? Berarti Sasuke.." Sakura menelan ludahnya. Sementara Hinata justru sibuk mengerjakan lembar tugasnya**

 **"Kau tidak tau kan bahaya apa yang akan mengikutimu?" Sambung Sakura kemudian**

 **Hinata mengerutkan dahinya**

 **"Bahaya apa? Eumm.. Yah... kita memang tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi beberapa detik kemudian. Aku sudah tau dan akan berhati-hati. Tenang saja." Ucap Hinata santai**

 **"Aku serius!" Sakura setengah berteriak**

 **"Sstttt... kau tau kan ini perpustakaan?" Hinata melongok ke arah penjaga perpus dan mendapati keduanya sedang disorot beberapa pasang mata**

 **"Aku serius Hinata. Dengar baik-baik. Hal seperti ini.. sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya." Ujar Sakura setengah berbisik**

 **"Maksudmu.. Kh.. dulu kau bilang kau tak tau apapun kan soal masa lalu Gaara?"**

 **"Iya-iya kau benar. Tapi aku mendengar desas-desus itu sejak lama. Dan kupikir itu hanya gossip tapi.. Kali ini.. aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu. Ku mohon.. " Sakura setengah berurai air mata. Astaga... Bahkan Hinata tidak berniat membuat Sakura menangis tapi, mungkin mendengarkan cerita Sakura demi mendapatkan senyum gadis itu kembali tak masalah bagi Hinata.**

 **"Baiklah.. tapi sepulang kuliah. Sambil kita minum latte. Bagaimana?" Tawar Hinata dan Sakura mengangguk lega sembari mengusap bulir airmatanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dengan Gaara...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pemuda itu sedang sibuk menangani beberapa dokumen di belankang meja kerjanya. Dia baru saja vakum dari perkuliahannya. Memutuskan untuk fokus ke perusahaan ayahnya terlebih dahulu. Membangun sebuah perusahaan baru adalah hal sulit, jadi itulah sebabnya ia mau dijodohkan dengan putri partner bisnis nya demi kelancaran masa depan Sabaku corp.**

 **Disaat sedang pusing seperti ini, biasanya ada Hinata. Ada Hinata yang datang dengan bekal tiga susun untuk dirinya. Ada Hinata yang dengan telatennya memijat kepalanya agar ia sedikit rileks. Sedikit rasa bersalah muncul saat ia menyadari betapa kasarnya ia demi menghilangkan rasa cinta gadis itu kepadanya. Gadis itu, terlalu berharga untuk Gaara. Hinata bahkan tak pernah marah padanya sebesar apapun kesalahan yang Gaara perbuat. Bahkan Gaara pernah dengan tega melempar bekal buatan Hinata ke tong sampah dan berkata bahwa ia bosan dengan bekalnya. Dan Hinata tetap terlihat tegar dan berjanji padanya tidak akan membawa bekal lagi untuk Gaara.**

 **'Hinata.. aku merindukanmu..' gumam Gaara sambil mengelusi foto gadis itu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dengan Sasuke**

 **.**

 **"Hinata itu teman Sakura Sasuke" ucap Naruto. Mereka sedang latihan basket.**

 **Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya**

 **"Lalu?"**

 **"Berarti dia juga temanku. Kau tau kan maksudku. Berhenti mengganggunya. Jangan kau sama kan ia dengan mantan Gaara yang lain. Dan ku beri tau yah. Mereka belum putus."**

 **Sasuke tertawa meremehkan.**

 **"Cih.. bahkan undangannya sudah sampai ke tanganku."**

 **"Tetap saja. Kau jangan mengganggu Hinata. Jangan perlakukan dia seperti.."**

 **"Tidak.. dia beda." Potong Sasuke**

 **Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti**

 **"Gadis itu masih perawan. Dan dia berbeda."**

 **"Heh! Jangan pikir kau bisa menidurinya seperti wanita lain brengsek!" Naruto setengah geram**

 **"Oh tidak-tidak. Tentu aku tak akan memaksanya. Biar aku jelaskan. Aku benar-benar tertarik padanya. Dan itu sudah lama." Sasuke mendribel bolanya melewati Naruto**

 **"Maksudmu sudah lama?"**

 **"Sejak aku kalah taruhan dengan Gaara."**

 **'Plung' bola basket masuk ke ring**

 **"Taruhan yah.."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hinata &Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Jadi dulu Gaara itu berpacaran dengan seorang gadis. Dan kebetulan Sasuke juga menyukai gadis itu. Entah berawal darisitu atau bagaimana, satu persatu mantan Gaara selalu berakhir di ranjang Sasuke. Dan penjahat kelamin itu mempublish foto-foto telanjang wanita yang tidur dengannya di blog pribadinya! Kau tau kan apa yang aku maksud?"**

 **"Aph-Apa?Kau tidak mengada-ada kan Sakura?"**

 **"Itu yang kudengar dari orang-orang. Dan bukti juga berkata demikian."**

 **'Entah mengapa.. aku menjadi kurang mempercayai hal ini setelah apa yang kulihat tadi..' batin Hinata**

 **Flashback**

 **"Tolong!Adikku sekarat tolong!"**

 **Aku mendengar suara itu dari tepi jalan. Setengah jam yang lalu saat menunggu Sakura di caffe ini. Dan aku panik tentu saja. Adik wanita itu berlumuran darah. Kejadiannya begitu cepat sehingga aku juga tak tau bagaimana awalnya sampai perempuan seumuranku itu tertabrak truk yang melintas. Dan aku tak tau harus berbuat apa. Sampai-sampai tak sengaja ada telfon masuk di layar ponselku. Aku kembali melihat kearah gadis itu.. Kejadian ini... membuatku... teringat seseorang**

 **"Ku mohon.. disini ada yang kecelakaan. Dia terluka parah dan tidak ada yang mau menolongnya." Aku terisak pelan. Aku melemas setelah mengatakannya.**

 **Beberapa saat kemudian,aku melihat seorang pria yang datang dan langsung membopong gadis itu ke mobilnya diikuti kakaknya juga. Dan dia sempat menatapku dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.**

 **.**

 **Dia,pria itu -Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Flashback off**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Hinata? Kau mendengar tidak?"**

 **Sakura menjetikkan jarinya**

 **"Ah go-gomen..." ucap Hinata terbata**

 **"Kau daritadi melamun. Kenapa sih? Kau juga tampak pucat. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Cecar Sakura**

 **Hinata mengangguk. Faktanya ia sangat bingung dengan keadaan yang ia alami sekarang ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Matur Nuwun buat yang udah review dan memberi aku semangat. Arigatou!**

 **Maaf kalau masih agak kurang memuaskan.. Hanya ini yang terlintas di pikiran akuhh... eheheh..**

 **Mind RnR? ^_^ (author masih sering bingung, maklumin aja yah)**

 **salam hangat eljee**


End file.
